clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Dancing Penguin and Explorer. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You may be able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Your Page Title Here buttonlabel=Create Page Annoucements *Alex001 made a Sk8rbluscat Template. * Oh great. DP quit, and now I must take it upon myself to choose the next temporary co-webmaster. Unfortunately, I have an upcoming science project, and so I don't have enough time to carefully pick DP's predeccesor. I think I shall let everyone vote at the Issue Bin. Stay tuned and vote! --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) * I personally think all our articles should be classified as HQA, MQA, or LQA. It really helps to organize the wiki a lot and it lets other users know which articles to improve. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) *I need a template for the people who made my book possible. * Hey, Someone Should Make A Template for Sk8rbluscat's Block. Happyface Got one, And he got a Block from Angela and Uberfuzzy! --Spongebobrocks09 21:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) * ISSUES!!! ISSUES!!! WIKI ISSUES HERE!!! Go to the Issue Bin and vote to help us sort this out! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) *Ok, 5 votes! Now I just need a B-crat to promote me! *I Just need 1 more vote to become a sysop and then i'll....become a sysop, WOOT! --[[User:Metalmanager| Metalmanager ]] (Talk • ) 21:52, 9 January 2009 (UTC) *Just wondering, what ever happened to the Wiki Contests? There seems to be a lot of entries that haven't been judged yet.. POGOPUNK32 06:12, 9 January 2009 (UTC) * Well, I'm back, had a breakdown there, it seems as though in the afternoon where I am no one is actually here, perfect time for vandals, and I got to annoyed with pressing undo over and over, without sysop powers during an attack when no one else is there, Im useless. -- _Metalmanager_ 09:19, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Categories The fake Games o' CP The fake Rooms o' CP The Fake Missions o' CP The Fake Cards o' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper User Of The Week Congrats to Alex001! Featured Quote "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *G's Family *The Sapie Brothers *Quest for the Golden Waffle *Project Tracker *Quest For The Golden Waffle *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Explorer's Puzzles *Koobly Kronicles *Penghis Khan ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- Featured Picture Category:Main